The present invention relates to a display including a liquid crystal panel, an electroluminescent panel, and a color filter that are laminated together.
Liquid crystal displays are widely used for portable devices, such as portable computers. To meet the demand for portable computers that are smaller, lighter, and consume less power, reflective crystal display panels that do not have light source units, such as backlights, are used in the prior art. A reflective crystal display panel adjusts the orientation of crystals to control the reflection or non-reflection of ambient light when displaying an image (refer to “Flat Panel Display Unabridged Dictionary,” edited by Uchida Tatsuo and Hiraki Uchiike, published by Kabushiki Kaisha Kougyou Chousakai, Jan. 25, 2001, pp. 44 to 45, and p. 45 FIG. 2(b)).
Color displays using organic or inorganic electroluminescence (EL) devices have received wide attention due to their superior display properties (e.g., <URL: http://www.ryutu.ncipi.go.jp/chart/kagaku4/frame.htm>; searched on Jun. 24, 2003). An EL device emits light by itself. This enables the user of a portable device, which employs EL devices, to view an image even in dark places.
In the prior art, liquid crystal displays and EL displays both have disadvantages. For example, a reflective crystal display panel has satisfactory display properties under bright conditions, such as when the display is used outdoors during the daytime. However, display properties of the reflective crystal display panel are low under dark conditions, such as when the display is used during the nighttime or in a dark room. Furthermore, display properties of the liquid crystal panel with regard to fast moving images are inferior to that of other displays, such as EL displays.
A color display using organic EL devices has a disadvantage in that the contrast is low under bright conditions, such as when the display is used outdoors during the daytime. Thus, such conditions are not suitable for showing a high quality image on the color display.